


A Moment of Your Time

by teacupballerina



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, F/F, F/M, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupballerina/pseuds/teacupballerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble based on "Never Did Run Smooth". The Utonium triplets have conflicting opinions regarding the principal of their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Did Run Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413733) by [AbbySomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething), [QueenOfTheNerdlords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords), [Unnnqualified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnnqualified/pseuds/Unnnqualified). 



> I highly recommend reading the story this is based on first. It is currently up to Chapter 2. I was inspired to write about the Powerpuff Girls and their role in this high school AU.   
> For reference:  
> Kurou Akusawa - Aku (principal)  
> Joseph Moreland - Mojo Jojo (vice principal)  
> Tashi Nagaoka - Samurai Jack (Japanese instructor)

Principal Kurou Akusawa examined the pen in his hand and wondered if it would splatter ink in his face. Deciding to trust it, he carefully placed the nib on a sheet of paperwork he’d neglected. At once, the speaker on his desk crackled. He unceremoniously squawked and threw the pen behind him in surprise, cursing Jack for putting his nerves through a grinder over the course of the week. 

"Principal Akusawa," a gruff voice buzzed from the speaker, "a student is here to speak with you." 

He took a moment to glare at the blasted device before pushing the button to respond. “Send them in,” he commanded.

The door gingerly crept open and the face of the student council president poked into the room. Principal Akusawa made eye contact with her and at once, she sprang into the office and shut the door behind her. 

Blossom Utonium, standing a whopping four-foot-eleven in her oxfords, briefly dusted off the pleated skirt of her favorite outfit. She had been almost unanimously elected to her position by her peers, and every time he saw her, Akusawa wondered if it was because they knew she was superior to them. Carrying the highest grade point average in the history of the school, juggling extensive extracurricular activities, and polite to everyone who met her, she was a brilliant ray of light that the insects surrounding her adored.

The principal was no insect. He merely found her slightly more tolerable than everyone else in the building. 

"Principal Akusawa? I need to speak to you about something." 

He motioned for Blossom to sit. She immediately complied, taking one of the two seats across from him before letting out a steadying sigh.

"Alright. As you know, I'm the daughter of Mr. Utonium. I wanted to formally apologize for the..." Blossom shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "the...the incident with the frog".

Akusawa had to resist the impulse to roll his eyes. "Don't bother," he muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "Your father already made it quite clear that he had nothing to do with it. You do not need to apologize on his behalf."

"But--"

"It does not matter. I already know who was truly responsible."

"You do?"

This puzzled him. He narrowed his eyes as his mind put the pieces together, and tented his fingers contemplatively. The story circulating around the school was that Mr. Utonium’s frog had somehow escaped its enclosure and wound up in the principal’s desk. However, the story was nothing more than the excuse of an imbecile who conveniently forgot that his classroom and the principal’s office were on opposite ends of the school. Akusawa had his suspicions that it was Mr. Nagaoka--or less formally, Jack--who had strategically placed the frog in his desk. And poisoned his cheesecake. And swapped out his gum. And replaced the office pens with exploding pens. And desecrated his faithful, never-ending supply of precious coffee not once, but  _ twice _ . 

"I think perhaps you know something I do not."

Blossom sighed again, hesitating before she admitted, "I do, Principal Akusawa. There...there is someone at fault. I came here because I wanted to tell you about it."

Akusawa raised an eyebrow. This was new. He was convinced the entire school stood united against him. Yet their representative claimed she was taking his side? Curiosity settled his rage.

"And why is that?"

Blossom stalled again, trying to find the right words. Among the student body she was known for lightning quick responses, but now she seemed conflicted. It served only to fuel his irritated anxiety as he awaited her answer. 

"I...okay. Please don't tell anyone, but my sisters and I can get a little out of control when we're left alone and my dad brings in a babysitter--"

"At your age?" Akusawa sputtered incredulously. Utonium’s triplets were sixteen! Or was it seventeen? No, eighteen! Something like that. Far too old for a babysitter!

"Yes! It's, um, like I said, there's a reason! I shouldn't have told you that, it's not really important, well it is, but--"

"No, please continue."

"Well, we...the other night, our babysitter...he, um, well, it was Buttercup's idea!" Blossom stammered. "I tried to talk them out of it, but she wouldn't listen to me, even though I'm the oldest! I'm so sorry, sir, I should have tried harder to--"

"Whoa! Hold on," Akusawa said, cartoonishly holding up his hands as he asked her to stop. "You are the most respectable student in the school. I know that regardless of the situation, whatever you did was right."

Blossom beamed like she had just been awarded the nobel peace prize, but her face fell as the principal's voice rose.

"But who supervised you that evening? As the adult in the situation, the blame falls on his shoulders. To whom did your sister suggest...hiding a frog in my office?"

"It was Mr. Nagaoka, but Prin--"

"I KNEW IT!" Akusawa bellowed, bolting from his seat, infamous hair-trigger temper flaring. "That worthless little worm! That insolent FOOL! So it is exactly as I suspected! He is to blame for the curses that have befallen me this week! Spineless, conniving bas--"

"--Principal Akusawa! Please calm down!" Blossom cried and stood up, blocking his furious charge for the door. She was barely half his size--and had it been anyone else between the principal and his vengeance, they'd have surely been brutally shoved aside--but he did as she suggested, taking a deep breath. Although his fists remained clenched, he took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Blossom pleaded, "Please, let's talk about it. You asked me why I came here to tell you."

Again, his drive to understand her motives quelled his anger.

"I think we both know that the rest of the school doesn't like you."

Akusawa chuckled. "You are correct." 

"But I'm...I just can't agree with them! Mr. Akusawa, sir, I believe that you are a very admirable person."

Nothing could have prepared him for what followed.

"I think the whole school has the wrong idea about you. They just can't appreciate someone as dedicated to this place as you!" Tears welled up in Blossom's eyes, and it slowly dawned on Akusawa that she was completely serious. "Maybe you're a little stern, but that pushes the students to work harder and behave properly! " 

Blossom took on a tone that Kurou was certain no one else in the school had ever heard from her before. She growled, "You have no idea how hard it is to be so nice to everyone when they're so ungrateful! I hate having to listen to everyone put you down all the time when you're the one keeping the school together!" 

He’d been convinced she was too virtuous, too forgiving to know such anger. What a surreal treat, he mused, to witness her so frustrated and resentful for his sake, even mirroring his own feelings!

The sharpness of her words dulled as she recalled, in a lower voice, how "Every day this week, I felt so bad every time something happened to you. After the frog, I knew I needed to tell you because I can't let it continue in good conscience. Because I know you don't deserve it, and I just--I just--" 

"You do not want me to further exacerbate the strain on the relationship between the students and myself by firing Mr. Nagaoka?"

"Yes! I knew you would understand!" Back to her usual self, she perked up and explained, "Mr. Nagaoka is so popular with the students, and his class is irreplaceable. If you fired him and made a big scene, it would just make the students hate you more! And I don't want that. I mean, do you?"

"No, of course not," he crooned. Akusawa's natural answer would have been  _ 'Yes, in fact, I do. I am every bit as horrible as they say and wish to revel in it' _ , but something about Blossom's hopeful expression made him reluctant to crush her spirit. He felt genuinely interested in her opinion, as it was fresh and foreign to him. She didn’t want him to be loathed. What harm could there be in indulging her?

"I must say I am touched. You certainly have a way with words, class president. I know not what possesses you to feel concerned for me, but I appreciate it." He patted her shoulder and walked her to her seat, taking the chair beside hers. "Yet it almost sounds like you are proposing we collaborate."

Blossom offered him a sweet smile and brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face, peering up at him from under her thick bangs. 

"Well...maybe I'm really here because I wanted to offer you a proposal along those lines."

"I am listening."

"They're resorting to cheap tricks and gross pranks to get under your skin. We don't have to stoop to their level to win."

"I like this 'we'."

"Me too. Lunch is almost over, though, I need to get something to eat before class." Her abruptness caught him off guard; Akusawa threw his head back in laughter, and it was Blossom's turn to wonder if anyone else in the school had ever seen the principal this way. "I can come back later after school ends, if that's okay with you, I mean, if you won't be too busy."

"Nonsense," he laughed. "I am many things, but a patient man is not one of them. I am more than willing to share what I have brought for lunch with you before the next bell, provided you stay to continue our discussion."

Kurou Akusawa swore he saw a flicker of excitement in Blossom's gaze, perhaps at the thought of eating something other than the swill the cafeteria served.

"I would be honored, sir."

Or perhaps not.

\------------------------------

When the final bell rang, Robin found Bubbles waiting on the steps alone.  _ Weird _ , Robin thought,  _ where are Blossom and Buttercup? _

"Hey, Robin, let's go." Bubbles muttered. She stood up and started to shuffle away when Robin placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Something happen with your sisters?" Robin asked. Bubbles sighed, clutched the strap of her My Little Pony bookbag, and the two began their walk home, sans Blossom and Buttercup. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Robin...you're in Mr. Nagaoka's class for second period, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you know that he and the principal don't really get along." Bubbles wouldn't look at her, eyes wandering over the sea of perfect lawns and homes that lay stretched out before them. 

Robin snickered, recalling how she’d had a front row seat to many of their exchanges."Uh yeah, but the whole school knows about that. What's that got to do with your sisters?"

"Robin, it has everything to do with my sisters!" Bubbles whined. She wiped her eye with her arm and tsked at how easily she cried. Buttercup teased her for it, and although her green-eyed sister wasn’t there, she may as well have been; those cruel taunts still hurt Bubbles.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Jack-sensei babysitting you the other night?" 

"Yeah," Bubbles sniffled. She looked up at a bird in the tree above them, envied its ability to fly away whenever it wanted. "Buttercup has such a crush on him, and you know she’s in trouble with the principal almost every week...so she gave Jack some ideas for pranking Principal Akusawa."

"Oh my gosh, so it  _ was _ him! The principal's been in the classroom like every day over something--"

"Robin, please don't tell anyone I told you this. You have to pinky promise." They wordlessly joined fingers before Bubbles continued, "Blossom...got really mad about it so I asked her why. She told me and made me swear up and down not to tell a  _ soul _ ." She gave Robin a shy smile when her brunette friend casually pecked her freckled cheek. “I dunno, it’s weird. It’s so gross.”

"You can tell me, Bubbles."

Bubbles stopped on the sidewalk and leaned over to whisper softly. The color drained from Robin’s face like she'd just been given the date and time of her death. She gasped and fell a step backwards, and to Bubbles’ horror shrieked "SHE likes HIM, are you SERIOUS?!"

"Shh, Robin! Yes, I am totally serious! I heard her say it with my own two ears!"

"Okay," Robin muttered. She blew out an incredulous puff of air and whistled. "So Blossom and Buttercup are fighting now."

"It's not fair," Bubbles whimpered, kicking up dust as she resumed her slow shuffle on the sidewalk. "I'm always caught in the middle of their arguments and they just shut me out when I try to help them. Today Buttercup was mad because Blossom was all snippy and then Blossom didn't even show up to lunch!"

Robin gave her a comforting smile. "It's Friday. I'll ask my parents if you can spend the night at my house. We can just stay up and watch shows and draw and stuff and maybe that will give your sisters some time to cool down. They always make up eventually."

"You're right, Robin," Bubbles giggled, "we still need to catch up on Steven Universe."

At that moment, a black blur of a vehicle roared past them. Robin said something about the principal's car, but it was lost on Bubbles. She prayed she'd only imagined catching a glimpse of Blossom in the passenger's seat. 

\---------------

"So, who's the hot date? He had a pretty nice ride!"

Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup as she shut the front door. 

"I could ask you a few questions too," Blossom sneered. "I'm guessing you skipped at least fifth period to be home right now."

"Wow, that's so observant," Buttercup jeered. "Actually, smart one, I left after lunch. How come you didn't show?"

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded, ignoring her sister's questions. She droned on as Buttercup mockingly flapped her hands. "Your attendance record is the worst in the school! Just once, use your head! Think about how your actions reflect on our dad! He's a teacher, we're supposed to set an example for the other students!"

"God, I get it, okay? Who cares! It's not like I'm failing my classes or something! You're one to talk anyway, you still haven't answered me!"

"I-It's none of your business!"

Buttercup scoffed loudly, already knew the answers to her own questions. Blossom always refused to admit when she was wrong. Her reputation at school was a joke; she was without a doubt the fakest, most manipulative bitch in town. Buttercup alone knew the truth about her and was always ready and willing to knock her down a peg, to get under her skin the way no one else could.

"Oh, really, Blossom? So what  _ about _ dad, hmm? Whatcha gonna say to him when I tell him you skipped lunch and got a ride home from Principal Asscrack?"

If looks could kill, Buttercup would have immediately lost her life and approximately six of her future reincarnations. Blossom's bookbag dramatically fell to the floor and broke the deadly silence.

"His  _ name _ is  _ Akusawa _ and it's perfectly  _ fine _ if he drives me home!" Blossom snarled, taking a dangerous step towards her sister.

"Not really," Buttercup sniggered, eating a nacho from the plate she'd set on the coffee table. "Even dad thinks the principal's a dick! Hey, that's probably why you wanna hop on him so much."

"Shut up! He's only mean to you because you're a terrible student!"

"He's an IDIOT! Nothing but a big, stupid bully!"

"He is not an idiot, Buttercup!" Blossom barked. "With all the times you've ended up in his office for disciplinary referrals, you'd think you'd have noticed all his diplomas on the walls!"

"How can I focus on the walls when I'm getting a paddle to my ass every time I walk in there?" Buttercup glanced at her sister and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ugh, I was kidding, but you'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" In her lewdest voice, she moaned "'Oh Mister Aku-SAWA, spank me harder, oh, yes!'”

"You're just---you're vile!" Blossom chided, covering her cheeks with her hands. 

“Ha ha, you’re redder than your hair! ”

"That's so inappropriate!"

"I can't help that you're a freak!" Buttercup shouted, breaking into a laughing fit as Blossom huffed and stormed up the stairs to her room.

Mr. Utonium opened the front door just as he heard the door above him slam shut. Affixing a stern glare upon his cheeky daughter, he sighed and shook his head before making his way towards the door of his laboratory.

"Why can't you girls just get along?"

 


End file.
